Devil Inside You
by Blanche de Nuit
Summary: Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là changerait sa vie au plus au point.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Devil inside You

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing**: NaruSasu

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Mini Fiction – UA - Romance

**Résumé** : Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là changerait sa vie au plus au point.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de scènes quelques peu violentes.

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ! _Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Voilà, je me lance ma mini fiction sur Naruto. Two-Shot ? Three-Shot ? Plus ? Je ne sais pas, ça déprendra de mon inspiration ! Je préviens, Naruto et Sasuke seront OOC !

* * *

**Devil Inside You**

(Partie 1)

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

.

La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville de Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha pressait le pas pour rentrer chez lui. Le jeune homme de 17 ans était plutôt petit et mince pour son âge, d'ailleurs c'était le sujet de moquerie préféré de son frère Itachi. Ses cheveux noirs, mis-long étaient ébouriffé petits piques à l'arrière de sa tête et une mèche venait de temps en temps cacher ses yeux onyx. Un anneau en argent discret perçait le cartilage de son oreille gauche. Sa famille et lui venaient juste d'emménager dans la banlieue résidentielle de la ville suite à la mutation du siège de la société de son père. Les cartons n'étant pas encore tous déballé, sa mère lui avait donc demandé d'aller acheter de quoi manger chez le traiteur. Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibra. Il décrocha.

« **Moshi Moshi.**

**-**_**Ne Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fiche ? J'ai faim moi !**_

**-Nii-san ! Tu n'avais qu'à venir avec moi fainéant !**

**-**_**Hum…Allez dépêche toi, je n'aime pas te savoir dehors à cette heure**_**.** »

Il raccrocha. Sasuke regarda son portable en soupirant.

« **Tss, franchement tout ça parce qu'il est inquiet…** »

Alors qu'il passait devant une ruelle, des bruits de dispute lui parvinrent. Il revint rapidement en arrière et avança prudemment. La ruelle se divisait en croisement. Sasuke se plaqua contre le mur et jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Là, il vit dix personnes entourer un garçon blond aux cheveux ébouriffé. Etant dos à lui, Sasuke ne vit pas son visage. Le blond faisait au moins le double de sa taille. Large d'épaule, ses muscles que l'on ne pouvait ignorer étaient tendus. Ses mains à la peau caramel se crispaient par intermittence en poing. Le jeune Uchiha se concentra sur l'altercation.

« **Le boss attends la réponse à sa proposition Kyûbi ! Il n'acceptera pas un refus !** »

Un rire rauque retentit, troublant Sasuke au plus au point.

« **Tu crois vraiment que ton petit boss peut me forcer à faire ce que je ne veux pas ? Je refuse pour la centième fois !** **Alzheimer à son âge, c'est grave !**» Cracha le dénommé _Kyubi._

**« -Teme, tu vas voir !** »

Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui. Le blond attendit le dernier moment avant d'attaquer. Il sortit deux poignards de son manteau qu'il jeta aux deux hommes en face de lui. Sasuke malgré lui commença à faire le décompte des assaillants du blond tombant à terre.

_Huit_

Les lames se plantèrent dans leurs épaules et les projetèrent au sol. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, _Kyubi_ s'approcha d'un autre après s'être armé de deux nouvelles armes. D'autres hommes tombaient les uns après les autres.

_Sept_

Le blond était d'une habileté incroyable et se débarrassait de ses adversaires avec facilité. Il lança à nouveau un poignard vers un ennemi qui allait abattre sur lui une barre en fer.

_Six_

Le blond frappait, cognait sans jamais s'arrêter avec une rage visible.

_Cinq_

Le nombre d'ennemi et les blessures qu'il recevait ne semblaient rien lui faire.

_Quatre_

Ses gestes fluides et précis continuèrent, d'autres hommes tombant les uns après les autres, pas morts, seulement gravement blessés.

_Trois_

Le cœur battant, Sasuke regarda l'avant dernier tomber à terre.

_Deux_

_Kyûbi _empoigna subitement son ultime victime par le cou. C'était celui qui l'avait menacé. Il la plaqua contre un mur de la ruelle, la soulevant aisément. Resserrant ses mains sur sa gorge, il l'empêcha de respirer un moment.

« **Bien, alors maintenant, tu vas aller dire à ton boss de ne plus se retrouver sur ma route à moins qu'il ne veuille connaître le même sort que ses petits larbins. Si jamais je revois l'un d'entre vous, cette fois je le tue. T'as pigé ce que j'ai dit ?** »

L'homme acquiesça tout en cherchant son oxygène. Le blond le relâcha et lui assena un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac avec un sourire de satisfaction.

_Un_

Pendant toute la bagarre, Sasuke ne l'avait vu que de dos. Le vainqueur du combat commença à venir dans sa direction. Sasuke se plaqua contre le mur et retint sa respiration, fermant ses yeux par peur. Il resta immobile quelques minutes avant de jeter un coup d'œil craintif. Il était partit, laissant ses ennemis gémissant sur le sol.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement et fit demi-tour avant de se cogner contre un torse. Son cœur loupa un battement alors qu'il levait lentement la tête pour plonger dans deux yeux rouge sang. Il fut de nouveau plaquer contre le mur, la main du blond sur sa gorge. Sasuke lâcha les sacs qu'il tenait et agrippa le poignet du jeune homme en poussant un cri de surprise. Les yeux de sang à la pupille allongée dardaient sur lui un regard menaçant avant de devenir interrogatif. Il distinguait trois cicatrices en forme de moustache sur chacune de ses joues. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Sasuke, les deux yeux rouges devinrent bleu azur et la pupille reprit une forme normale. Le rictus haineux qui tordait les lèvres - d'où coulait un filet de sang - du blond se transforma en sourire amusé.

« **On ne t'as jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut Chaton ?** » Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Sasuke ne put répondre tétanisé. Le pouce du blond, caressa la gorge blanche sous laquelle battait un pouls affolé.

« **Allons, du calme. Je ne vais rien te faire.** » Dit-il doucement, comme si il parlait à un animal apeuré.

La caresse le calma malgré lui et son cœur reprit un rythme normal.

« **Voilà, c'est bien.**

-**Je…Je ne veux pas d'ennui…J'ai juste entendu du bruit. Je ne dirais rien, je vous le jure ! **» Supplia le brun d'une voix enrouée.

« **Hum, je vais te croire. Il vaut mieux pour toi de ne pas retenter ce genre d'aventure, tu pourrais tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne laisserai pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.** »

La main du blond descendit lentement sur la gorge. D'un coup sec, il arracha le pendentif de Sasuke – un éventail rouge et blanc, le symbole de sa famille.

« **Je vais garder ça en souvenir. Maintenant rentre bien gentiment chez toi sans faire de détours.** »

Le blond s'écarta et disparut à l'angle de la ruelle. Sasuke resta figé, la main à son cou avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ramassa ses affaires et rentra chez lui en courant. Sa nouvelle maison se dressa devant lui et il monta précipitamment les marches du perron avant d'entrer en claquant la porte. Il s'adossa au bois, le corps tremblant.

« **Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !** »

Itachi Uchiha, 22 ans apparut dans le hall d'entrée. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval et il regarda son petit frère de ses yeux onyx.

« **T'en as mis du… Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ?** » Demanda-t-il inquiet, voyant son cadet trembler.

Sasuke secoua la tête et alla se nicher dans les bras de son grand frère.

« **Nii-san…J'ai eu tellement peur…**

**-Qu'est ce que…Attends, monte dans ta chambre. Je donne ça à maman et j'arrive.** »

Il hocha la tête et monta les escaliers conduisant au premier étage. Il traversa le couloir pour arriver à la porte du fond. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans sa chambre. Le sol était un parquet en bois sombre. Les murs étaient peints dans des tons chaleureux, alternant entre beige et marrons. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un immense lit dont les couvertures s'accordaient avec les tons de la pièce et une table de nuit. Du côté gauche, il avait placé son bureau ou reposait son ordinateur et ses affaires de cours neuves ainsi que sa bibliothèque vide pour l'instant. Du côté droit, il y avait le grand dressing fermé par des miroirs coulissant. Et face à son lit, il avait désormais son écran plasma sur son meuble avec son lecteur dvd et sa chaine stéréo. La fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur l'immense jardin de la propriété d'où l'on voyait le grand saule pleureur.

Sasuke monta sur son lit et prit son oreiller dans ses bras attendant Itachi qui arriva rapidement. Il s'assit à côté de son frère qui lui raconta toute l'histoire.

« **Tu as bien dis **_**Kyûbi**_** ?** » Répéta Itachi.

« **Oui, pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Je ferais une recherche demain matin au poste.** »

Car Itachi avait tout juste été engagé au poste de police de Konoha en tant qu'inspecteur sortit majeur de sa promotion.

« **En attendant, je ne veux pas que tu t'approche de lui si tu le revois c'est compris ?**

**-Hum.**

**-Bon, allez change toi, on va manger. Demain c'est moi qui te dépose à l'Université.** »

Itachi ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet et redescendit à la cuisine. Sasuke poussa un faible soupir avant d'enfiler un bas de jogging et un des vieux T-shirt de son frère. Il rejoignit sa mère et son frère en bas. Son père, Fugaku Uchiha était absent. Il devait se rendre à un dîner d'affaire avec ses associés pour parler d'une fusion envisageable avec une autre société prometteuse. Mikoto, sa mère était entrain de mettre la table. Sasuke la trouvait très belle mais n'est-ce pas le cas de tous les enfants vis-à-vis de celle qui les avait mis au monde ? Les gens lui disaient souvent qu'il avait hérité de ses traits fins.

« **Merci mon chéri !** » Lui dit-elle en lui embrassa la joue. « **Il faudra vraiment que j'aille faire les courses demain.** » Ajouta-t-elle l'air pensive.

Il s'installa à table et elle posa différents bols contenant de la viande et des légumes. Au centre, elle avait installé le grill pour qu'ils puissent manger un Yakiniku.

« **Voilà, tout est là. Itadakimasu !** »

Ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur. Puis Sasuke aida sa mère à débarrasser.

« **Sasuke tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour demain ?**

**-Oui Maman, tu t'inquiète trop.**

**-Mais enfin, c'est normal ! Mon petit bébé rentre en première année d'économie à l'Université !** » S'exclama-t-elle en le serrant (l'étouffant) contre elle.

« **Maman !** »

Elle finit par le relâcher.

« **Bien, allez monte te coucher, tu te lèves tôt.**

**-Oyasumi.**

**-Oyasumi Sasuke.** »

Il fila prendre un petite douche. Il vérifia ensuite qu'il avait tout dans son sac. Il enclencha son réveil et se glissa sous ses draps pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

.

L'horrible sonnerie de son sommeil le réveilla en sursaut. Sasuke l'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il passait une main tremblant sur sa nuque humide. Sa nuit avait été hanté par ce blond et ses yeux changeant de couleurs. Il secoua la tête et se leva pour aller faire sa toilette matinale. Le jeune homme revêtit ensuite ses vêtements : Une chemise par dessus laquelle il passa un pull noir, un jean noir auquel était accroché une chaine et des converses noirs. Il attrapa son sac à dos, sa veste et son écharpe avant de descendre à la cuisine. Itachi était appuyé contre le comptoir, sirotant tranquillement un café.

« **Ohayo Sasuke.**

**-Ohayo Nii-san.** »

Sur la table, il y avait une tasse de chocolat chaud et deux tartines de confitures.

« **Maman t'a fait ton petit déjeuner avant d'aller faire un tour en ville.**

**-Si tôt ?**

**-Tu la connais, elle veut faire la connaissance d'un maximum de gens.** »

N'ajoutant rien de plus, Sasuke enfourna ses tartines et bu rapidement son chocolat.

« **On peut y aller.** » Annonça-t-il.

Itachi acquiesça et attrapa ses clés de voiture. Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures et sortirent de la maison pour se rendre à la berline noire de l'aîné. Sasuke monta du coté passager et attacha sa ceinture. Son frère se glissa derrière le volant et démarra en faisant ronronner le moteur de sa voiture. Le trajet ce fit en silence. Machinalement, Sasuke porta la main à son cou pour tripoter son collier avant de se rappeler qu'il ne l'avait plus…Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« **Te voilà arriver à destination Crevette !**

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça baka ! »**

Itachi rigola et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de le pousser hors de la voiture.

« **Allez, je viens te chercher ce soir.** »

Sasuke claqua la portière et regarda son frère partir avant de souffler un coup et de passer les grilles de l'Université. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'attroupement devant les panneaux et chercha sa classe dans les listes.

_Uchiha Sasuke – Classe Eco-Sup Bâtiment D salle 102_

Le bâtiment D se trouvait au fond du campus. Il traversa rapidement la cour et monta au premier étage. Presque tous les élèves étaient présents mais le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Sasuke, le visage sans expression et alla s'asseoir à une place libre près de la fenêtre, posant son sac sur la table. Il s'appuya, dos au mur et observa ses camarades. Il sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête rencontrant deux yeux violets. Il appartenait un garçon aux cheveux blanc. Il se leva et s'avança vers le jeune Uchiha.

« **Salut, je t'avais jamais vu, t'es nouveau ?**

**-Hum. **

**-Moi c'est Suigestu Hôzuki !** » Sourit-il, dévoilant ses dents pareils à celles d'un requin.

**-Sasuke Uchiha.**

**-Uchiha ? Le fils de Fugaku Uchiha, le boss de **_**Sharigan Corp.**_** ?**

**-Oui mais si il n'y à que mon nom qui t'intéresse tu peux dégager.** »

Suigestu éclata alors de rire et Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« **Je me fout complètement de ton nom mec ! Ah, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !** »

Des bruits de courses retentirent et une furie rousse débarqua dans la classe. Elle braqua ses yeux rouges sur Suigestu.

« **TOI !** » Cria-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et le secoua de toutes ses forces.

« **Pourquoi il a fallu que je me retrouve dans la même classe que toi !** » Continua-t-elle.

« **Lâche-moi Feu follet !** » Grogna Suigestu en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

« **Karin, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.** » Intervint une voix derrière eux.

Un autre roux s'avançait tranquillement vers eux.

« **Sasuke, je te présente Juugo Tenbin et la folle là c'est Karin Kusa.** » Dit Suigestu.

« **Qui est-ce que tu traite de folle face de requin !** » Braya Karin en remontant ses lunettes avant de reporter son attention sur Sasuke.

Elle resta figer et Sasuke eut instinctivement un mouvement recul.

« **Oh, c'est pas bon.** » Souffla Juugo.

« **Sasuke-kun !** » S'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants. « **Sors avec moi !** »

Il la regarda de haut en bas.

« **Non.** »

Elle se décomposa.

« **Mais…Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne te connais même pas.**

-**Ce n'est pas un problème ! D'ici la fin de la journée, tu connaîtras tout de moi !** »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, papillonnant des yeux. Suigestu leva les yeux au ciel avant de la virer de là et de prendre sa place. Avant qu'elle ne fasse un autre scandale, Juugo la prit par le bras et l'entraîna de l'autre côté de la salle. Sasuke regarda sa montre et vit avec étonnement qu'une demi heure était passée et le professeur n'était toujours par là. Alors qu'il allait en faire part à Suigestu, un homme à la chevelure argenté et la moitié du visage caché par un masque chirurgical entra dans la salle. Il jeta sa mallette sur la table en soupirant.

« **Salut les gosses, désolé d'être en retard, j'ai aidé une vieille dame à traverser la route.** »

Les élèves le regardèrent septiques.

« **Bon, je suis votre professeur d'économie. Mon nom, Kakashi Hatake. Vu qu'il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure, on ne va rien commencer aujourd'hui. Faites ce que vous voulez mais ne sortez qu'à la sonnerie.** »

Sur ce, il sortit un livre orange à l'aspect louche et s'assit sur sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau.

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

.

Le reste de la matinée, Sasuke et les autres firent la connaissance de leur professeur d'histoire Iruka Umino et de leur professeur de mathématiques sadique, Orochimaru. Suigestu posa son bras sur les épaules du brun.

« **Tu mange avec nous ?**

**-Ouais, pourquoi pas.** »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le self sous la dispute entre Karin et le blanc. Une fois servit, ils s'installèrent à une table. Sasuke entama son plat sous les minauderies exaspérantes de Karin. Soudain un rire rauque retentit et Sasuke redressa brutalement la tête, le cœur battant. Juste en face de lui, le blond de la nuit dernière se marrait en compagnie d'un brun avec des triangles rouges dessinés sur ses joues. Juugo suivit son regard.

« **C'est Naruto Uzumaki, 21 ans, la caïd du campus. Tout le monde à peur de lui. On dit qu'il est possédé par Kyûbi, le démon renard. Ses parents son morts dans un incendie dont il est le seul survivant et suite à ça, il a été recueille par la maire de la ville. Il règne carrément sur l'Université avec ses potes. Le brun à l'air blasé c'est ****Shikamaru Nara. Celui avec les triangles sur les joues c'est** **Kiba Inuzuka**. **Lui avec les yeux presque blancs c'est Neji Hyûga. Et le roux c'est Gaara Sabaku.** **Ils sont tous en dernière année d'arts appliqués.**» Lui expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

Sasuke serra son poing sur son jean en fixant le blond, les yeux plissés. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un sweat blanc par-dessus lequel il avait enfilé une veste orange et noir. L'adrénaline envahit son corps et il se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant vers leur table.

« **Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !** » S'exclama Suigestu.

Il ne l'écouta pas et se planta devant le blond.

« **Je veux que tu me rende mon collier.** » Dit-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Le temps sembla se figer dans le self. Naruto se tourna lentement, le fixant de ses yeux bleu incandescent. Sasuke découvrit que le blond portait un anneau à l'arcade sourcilière ainsi qu'un piercing lingual orné d'une boule orange à la langue, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu la nuit dernière.

« **Pour qui tu te prends, sal mioche !** » Menaça Kiba.

Le blond leva la main, le faisant se taire. Il se pencha ensuite sur Sasuke, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« **Et bien, et bien, je suis agréablement surpris de te voir ici Chaton.** »

Le brun réprima un tremblement en sentant le souffle brûlant sur son visage.

« **Rends-moi mon collier.** » Répéta-t-il.

Naruto glissa une main sous son T-shirt et en sortit le collier qu'il avait mis à son cou.

« **C'est de ça que tu parles ?** »

Il eut un sourire en coin et se mit à tourner autour de l'Uchiha, comme un fauve autour de sa proie.

« **Je te le rendrai à une seule condition.** »

Un bras bronzé l'enlaça avant de le plaquer brutalement contre le large torse derrière lui. Une bouche chaude lui effleura l'oreille.

« **Sois à moi.** » Murmura sensuellement le blond.

Sasuke sentit avec horreur ses joues s'enflammer alors que tout son corps se mettait à frissonner. Les quatre autres eurent un sourire narquois en regardant la scène. Le jeune Uchiha se mit à se débattre.

« **Oh, un Chaton sauvage, j'adore !** »

Naruto le souleva aisément du sol et le jeta sur son épaule.

« **Kiba, va récupérer ses affaires, on y va.**

-**OK.**»

Le brun se dirigea vers la table ou se trouvait Suigestu, Juugo et Karin. Sous leurs yeux écarquillés, ils regardèrent leur nouvel ami se faire embarquer par les cinq gars les plus craints du campus.

« **Lâche-moi !** » Cria Sasuke en frappant le dos du blond de ses poings et sa poitrine de ses jambes.

« **He mec, ou tu l'as trouvé celui là ?** » Demanda Neji, les mains dans les poches.

« **Ce petit curieux était là quand je me suis battu avec les larbins de l'autre hier soir.**

**-Galère !** » Baya Shikamaru en tripotant sa tablette électronique.

« **Qu'est ce qu'on va en faire ?** » Questionna froidement Gaara.

« **On ? Ah, non tu fais erreur !** » Rigola Naruto en assenant une claque sur le postérieur du pauvre Sasuke qui couina d'indignation. « **Lui, je ne le partage pas !** » Ajouta-t-il très sérieusement.

« **Toi et ta possessivité alors !** » Soupira Kiba en les rattrapant.

**« Mais tu vas me lâcher Usuratonkachi !**

**-Du calme Chaton, alors Shika, tu as trouvé ?** » Demanda le blond.

La tête d'ananas acquiesça.

« **Sasuke Uchiha, 17 ans en première année d'économie supérieur. Fils de Fugaku Uchiha PDG de **_**Sharigan Corp.**_**et de Mikoto Fugaku. Son frère, Itachi Uchiha, 22 ans est flic.** » Dit-il d'une voix morne, en lisant le dossier qu'il avait piraté dans les fichiers de l'Université.

« **Hum…Bon on va au Refuge.**

Le Refuge était le local de la bande. Une immense salle aménagée par leur soin tout en haut du bâtiment A. Des grands poufs étaient disposé autour d'une table basse ou reposait les cadavres de cannettes et bouteilles de bière. Derrière, il y avait un babyfoot et un billard. Accroché au mur, il y avait un grand écran plasma relié à une console de jeu près de laquelle étaient empilés des dizaines de jeux et devant la télé il y avait un grand canapé d'angle. Dans un coin de la salle, était accroché un sac de boxe.

Naruto finit par faire descendre Sasuke de son épaule et le posa sur le canapé. Si le brun avait des revolvers à la place des yeux, ce sale blond au sourire narquois serait mort sur le champ. Alors que l'Uzumaki ouvrait la bouche dans l'intention de parler, un cri l'interrompit.

« **NARUTO !** » Hurla une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Neji entra. Ses yeux pâles s'illuminèrent quand elle vit le blond.

« **Hinata !** » S'exclama-t-il en grimaçant.

«**Je suis si heureuse de…Qui c'est lui ?** » Demanda-t-elle en pointant Sasuke du doigt.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du blond. Il s'assit rapidement à côté du brun et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, serrant le petit Uchiha contre lui.

« **Lui, c'est Chaton, il est à croquer hein ?** » Argua-t-il en posant son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui enfonçait rageusement ses ongles dans son avant bras.

Hinata plissa les yeux, le regard mauvais.

« **Naruto, tu vas le dégager de là tout de suite ! J'en ai plus que mare de te voir ramener ces gars qui écartent les cuisses à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche !** »

Sasuke réussit à se libérer des bras du blond et se leva d'un bond pour faire face à cette fille.

« **Insulte moi encore une fois et je te ferai regretter d'avoir eu l'audace de m'adresser la parole. Est-ce que c'est clair dans ta petite tête de dinde ou il faut que je me répète ?** » Cracha-t-il d'une voix tellement glaciale qu'elle recula d'un pas.

Elle leva la main dans le but le gifler mais Naruto lui attrapa fermement le poignet.

« **Ça suffit Hinata ! On en à déjà parler, tu es mon amie, rien d'autre !** » Sa voix claqua alors que ses yeux bleu étaient parcouru de lueur rougeoyante.

« **Mais…Neji dis quelque chose !** » Cria-t-elle dans l'espoir de trouver du soutient auprès de son cousin.

« **Hina, il faut que tu arrête tout ça, tu vas trop loin.** » Soupira le Hyûga.

« **Comment est-ce que tu peux prendre son parti ! Ce qu'il fait n'est pas normal, il devrait…**

**-Sors d'ici !** » Ordonna Naruto.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se brouillèrent de larmes et elle s'enfuit en courant. Naruto serra sa mâchoire et alla passer sa colère sur le sac de boxe, donnant des coups de plus en plus violents. Sasuke le regarda faire, des interrogations ainsi qu'une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Shikamaru attrapa le sac de brun et le lui rendit.

« **Tiens, tu ferais mieux de retourner en cours.** »

Sasuke récupéra son sac et partit rapidement sans dire un mot.

* * *

**Sasuke:** Vu comme c'est parti, je vais être l'Uke ! (_ **pleure de rage** _)

**Naruto:** Yeah ! Je suis Seme ! Seme ! ( _**dance de la joie**_ )

**Blanche de Nuit** : Ma...Ma...mon petit brun, ne pleure pas ! Ainsi va la vie ! ( _**en dansant avec Naruto**_ )

**Sasuke**: Je vais la tuer !

A la place de l'auteur, on distingue une silhouette en fumée.

...

Blanche de Nuit est malheureusement indisponible pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un review après le Bip !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Devil inside You

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing**: NaruSasu

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Mini Fiction – UA - Romance-Humor

**Résumé:** Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là changerait sa vie au plus au point.

**Warning :** Présence de lemon et de scènes quelques peu violentes.

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !_Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur :** Voilà, je me lance avec ma mini fiction sur Naruto. Je préviens, Naruto et Sasuke seront OOC ! Je préviens, **PASSAGE LIME DANS CE CHAPITRE !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**NaneAnn :**_ Bienvenue et merci pour la première review de Devil Inside You ! Je pense qu'il n'y à pas assez de NaruSasu alors je m'y colle ! Mais je ferais quand même quelques SasuNaru ! Concernant le nombre de chapitre j'envisage 3 voir 4 peut être même 5 ! Voilà !

_**Akira-yaoi-fiction :**_ Bienvenue et merci ! Et oui que des surnoms trognon pour notre Sasu international ! Je n'aime pas Hinata ! Ni Sakura d'ailleurs ! Ni toutes celles qui se mettent entre Naru et Sasu na !

_**Titti :**_ Bienvenue et merci ! Naruto SEME POWER ! Oups, je m'emporte un peu ! XD

_**Sakura-Chan **_: Bienvenue et merci ! Oui, un Naruto qui à toutes les qualités…ou pas ! Tu as raison, j'ai oublié des mots mais j'ai corrigé ça ! Pour l'Université, j'ai retiré ce petit détail ! Voilà Voilà !

_**Deidei94 :**_ Bienvenue et merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que leur caractère te plaise !

_**Rosla :**_ Bienvenue et vive le Naru dominateur !

_**EstrellaYYa :**_ Bienvenue et merci pour ta review ! La suite arrive !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Devil Inside You**

(Partie 2)

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

.

Lorsque Sasuke arriva en cours d'anglais, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, y comprit celui du professeur. Le brun haussa un sourcil.

« **Mr Uchiha, prenez place je vous pris**.** » **Dit le professeur, ne le réprimandant même pas sur son retard de vingt minutes.

Il se dirigea vers la table libre et s'assit. Quand il croisait le regard d'un camarade curieux, ce dernier tournait immédiatement la tête. Il chercha Suigestu qui lui adressa un faible sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le cours. La sonnerie retentit et il se leva, rangeant lentement ses affaires. Il vit du coin de l'œil, Karin, Suigestu et Juugo hésiter à venir le rejoindre. Soupirant, il passa son sac sur son épaule et alla les rejoindre.

« **Bon, on y va avant que vous ne preniez racine ?** »

Suigestu sourit joyeusement et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

« **Mon vieux, tu vas tout raconter à Tonton Sui' ! Pourquoi t'es toujours en vie ?** »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, hésita un instant et leur explique brièvement l'histoire alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment. Dès qu'il eut fini, un silence s'installer avant que le cri de désespoir de Karin ne retentissent.

« **NON ! Kami-sama vous êtes trop cruel ! Je dois abandonner Sasuke-kun !** » Se lamenta-t-elle.

« **Oï ! On s'en fout de ça ! Le plus important c'est qu'il a l'Uzumaki à ses trousses !** » S'énerva Suigestu.

« **Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Sasuke ?** » Lui demanda Juugo.

« **J'en sais strictement rien…Et Nii-san qui ma demandé de ne pas m'approcher de lui… **

**-Il finira sans doute par se lasser. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours de toute façon. Il n'y juste qu'à attendre un peu.» **Raisonna Juugo.

La fin des cours arriva et le brun n'avait pas revu Naruto de toute l'après-midi. C'est un peu anxieux que Sasuke rejoignit Itachi au parking. Son frère était appuyé contre la portière de sa voiture et regardait attentivement les élèves partirent autour de lui.

« **Nii-san ?**

**-Comment c'est passé ta journée ?** »

Il hésita un instant et décida de ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il c'était passé.

« **Bien, je me suis fais de nouvelles connaissances.**

**-Super ! Et, dis-moi…Les filles sont canons ici ?**

**-Itachi no baka ! Montes au lieu de dire des conneries.**

**- Ah t'es pas drôle Crevette ! Je comptais sur toi pour avoir quelques rendez-vous moi !** »

Sasuke lui assena un coup de poing dans l'épaule et monta dans la voiture en claquant la portière. Son frère se glissa derrière le volant tout sourire et démarra. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu, Sasuke vit Itachi redevenir sérieux.

« **J'ai fais une recherche sur ce Kyûbi. Il a d'ailleurs un sacré casier, bagarre, émeute, agression... Il s'appelle en fait Naruto Uzumaki et apparemment c'est le protéger de notre chère maire ce qui explique qu'il n'est subi aucune condamnation très lourde. Il est dans ton Université, en dernière année d'Art appliqué. Est-ce que tu l'a vu aujourd'hui ?**

**-Non.**

**-Bien.** »

Le feu passa au vert. Le rugissement d'une moto lui fit tourner la tête et il sursauta en voyant la dîtes moto juste à côté de la voiture. C'était une flamboyante Ducati orange et noire. Il regarda le motard et vit des yeux bleu moqueur le fixer à travers la visière du casque. L'Uchiha écarquilla les yeux et Naruto les doubla, passant devant eux en queue de poisson avant d'accélérer et de disparaître.

« **Taré de motard !** » Cracha son frère.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le siège. Son enfer venait tout juste de commencer.

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

.

C'est le trac au ventre que Sasuke se rendit à l'Université. Cette fois, il avait dut prendre le bus. Il marcha le plus vite possible pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Arrivé dans le couloir, il se figea. Naruto était là, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Il releva la tête vers lui et un sourire fendit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avança vers lui, d'un air prédateur.

« **Ohayo Chaton !** »

Le brun se mit à reculer mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du blond. Un frisson de peur le traversa et il se sentit butter contre le mur. L'Uzumaki se posa ses deux mains contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête et se pencha vers lui.

« **Alors, tu ne me salue pas ?**

**-Usuratonkachi !** » L'insulta-t-il.

« **J'adore tes mots d'amour Chaton.** »

Il se pencha un peu plus et le cœur de Sasuke bondit alors qu'il tournait vivement la tête.

« **Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin !** » S'exclama l'Uchiha, les joues flamboyantes.

« **Mais toi ! Ce n'est pas encore clair dans ton esprit ?** » Se moqua le blond.

« **Je n'aime pas les hommes !**

**-Ah ? Ça tombe bien car je veux que tu n'aime que moi.** »

_Putain, mais ce gars à réponse à tout !_ Maugréa intérieurement Sasuke.

Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et Naruto l'entraîna dans la salle de classe.

« **Mais, qu'est ce que tu…** »

Il les entraîna vers la table du brun, s'assit sur la chaise et tira Sasuke sur ses genoux, le serrant contre son torse et tout ça sous les yeux écarquillés de ses camarades.

« **Dobe, lâche-moi !** » En se débattant.

« **Chaton, ne te tortilles pas comme ça, tu vas finir par m'exciter.** » Susurra Naruto à son oreille.

Le brun devint pivoine.

« **Hen..Hentaï !** » Hoqueta-t-il.

Un rire rauque fit trembler le blond et il se calla plus confortablement dans la chaise. Sasuke lança un regard désespéré à Suigestu qui après avoir tergiversé entraîna Karin et Juugo vers eux. Le blond darda son regard examinateur sur eux avant de leur adresser un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

«**Vous êtes les amis de Sasuke ? Ravis de faire votre connaissance !** »

Karin agrippa le bras de Suigestu et il ne fit rien pour la dégager. Juugo quand à lui resta calme.

« **Arrête des les effrayer Teme !** » Maugréa l'Uchiha en donnant un coup de coude à l'Uzumaki.

« **Je veux juste connaitre tes proches Chaton !**

**-Tu te prends pour qui !**

**-Mais pour ton petit ami.** » Répondit-t-il très sérieusement.

Naruto l'attrapa alors par la nuque et fondit sur ses lèvres. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et tenta de le repousser de toutes ses forces alors que son cœur battait un marathon. La prise sur sa nuque se durcit et Naruto le fit se cambrer. Les lèvres du blond se mouvaient doucement sur les siennes, l'amadouant peu à peu. L'Uchiha finit par se soumettre et serra la veste du blond de ses poings en fermant ses yeux. En le sentant accepter le baiser, l'Uzumaki lui caressa le cou et vint caresser ses lèvres de sa langue sans pour autant chercher à approfondir leur échange. Une douce chaleur fit se crisper le bas ventre du brun alors qu'un gémissement à peine audible roula dans la gorge. L'air manqua à leurs poumons et le blond recula. Sasuke ouvrit des yeux brumeux sur le blond. Ses joues étaient écarlates alors que sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper son souffle haletant. A cet instant, Naruto le trouvait si désirable.

Un lourd silence était tombé sur la classe. Sasuke reprit peu à peu conscience de son entourage et poussa une exclamation horrifié. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit en courant. Naruto le regarda s'enfuir et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il remarqua le regard de la classe sur lui.

« **Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo !** » S'écria-t-il en les foudroyant du regard.

Il se leva à son tour et partit tout en bousculant le professeur qui entrait dans la classe.

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

.

Sasuke poussa la porte des toilettes, la claquant avec force contre le mur. Il se précipita sur un lavabo et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il releva brusquement la tête et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses joues écarlates et ses lèvres rougies et enflées. Il secoua la tête en poussant un cri de dépit. Ce débile l'avait embrassé sans sa permission, devant toute la classe !

« _Et tu as adoré ça.__** » **_ Lui susurra sa conscience, vicieuse.

Non ! Il avait détesté ça, du début à la fin !

« _Alors pourquoi as-tu gémis de plaisir ? Pourquoi t'es-tu agrippé à lui ?_ »

Ah ! Tais-toi !

Sasuke se laissa glisser au sol et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça avec ce gars ? Il n'avait rien demandé ! Il voulait juste réussir ses études avec succès et faire en sorte que son père son fier de lui pour une fois. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il les frotta rageusement. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et il releva la tête pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en quatre couettes. Ses yeux vert foncé se posèrent sur lui un regard attendri et elle lui sourit gentiment avant de s'accroupirai devant lui.

« **Alors c'est toi le coup de cœur de cet idiot.** » Rit-elle affectueusement.

« **Que…**

**-Je suis Temari Sabaku, la sœur de Gaara et l'amie de Naruto. Ce grand benêt à visiblement voulu aller un peu trop vite. Mais il n'est pas méchant tu sais. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, il te laissera tranquille.**

**-C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire depuis le début !** » S'écria Sasuke.

« **Oui bon, j'ai dit qu'il te laisserai tranquille mais pas sans se battre ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour te convaincre.** » Grimaça-t-elle ensuite.

Il soupira.

« **Mais je suis sur que si tu te donnais la peine d'apprendre à le connaître, ça marcherai vraiment.** »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Temari soupira avant de se lever en époussetant sa jupe.

« **Viens, on va allez prendre l'air ça te fera du bien.** »

Il se leva et ils allèrent dans la cours. Elle se dirigea vers le petit parc où les étudiants venaient se reposer au pied des cerisiers. La jeune femme s'assit sur un banc et l'invita à la rejoindre. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se lança.

« **Tu as entendu toutes les histoires qui se racontent sur Naruto n'est-ce-pas ?**

**-Ses parents sont morts dans un incendie dont il est le seul survivant, il est soit disant possédé par un démon…**

**-Oui, c'est ça. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la vraie histoire.** »

Elle s'appuya sur ses mains et leva la tête vers le ciel.

« **Minato Namikaze était le prédécesseur de Tsunade. C'était un maire très apprécié, il a fait beaucoup de chose pour développer la ville. Sa femme, Kushina Uzumaki avait une personnalité de feu, comme la couleur de ses cheveux. On dit qu'elle était le pilier qui soutenait tout ce que son mari entreprenait. C'était un couple très uni et qu'on prenait en exemple.**

**Puis il y a eut l'installation de plusieurs gangues dans la ville. Des trafics de drogues se sont développer et Konoha est devenu une plaque tournante du trafic dans le pays. Minato c'est lancé dans la destruction de ses gangues et est entré en étroite collaboration avec la police. Plusieurs missions ont été mises en place, des fonds récolter pour lutter contre ce fléau. Et ça a payé. Un réseau majeur du trafic a été démantelé et une importante saisie a été effectuée. La maire c'est attiré de nombreux ennemis. Plusieurs fois on avait tenté de le corrompre mais il n'a jamais cédé. Alors il a été éliminé… »**

Sasuke se redressa.

« **L'incendie à été provoqué ?** » Demanda-t-il.

« **Oui, ça c'est passé une semaine après la naissance de Naruto. L'accouchement c'était mal passé et Kushina était alitée. Minato avait prit des jours de congés. On ne sait pas exactement comment ça c'est passé, ni comment Naruto s'en est sortit. Mais le pire c'est qu'aucune preuve n'a été trouvée pour prouver que c'était un acte criminel. Minato mort, les gangues on reprit de la puissance. La peur c'est installé dans Konoha. Les habitants ont retourné leur peur et angoisses contre l'enfant qu'était Naruto. Il a été mis à l'écart, insulté, battu, traité comme un monstre. C'est pendant cette période que Kyûbi c'est manifesté.** »

L'Uchiha haussa un sourcil, il ne croyait pas à cette histoire de démon.

« **Kyûbi c'est le nom que les gens ont donné à la seconde personnalité de Naruto.**

**Kyûbi est son côté sauvage. Il intervient quand Naruto est en danger ou sous le coup d'une émotion intense. Tu as déjà vu de quoi il était capable la nuit avant la rentrée.**

**-Il…Il vous à raconté ?**

**-Evidement ! D'ailleurs même Kyûbi s'intéresse à toi !**

**-Quoi !**

**-D'ailleurs, je ne te conseille pas de te retrouver seul avec le renard aux commandes sinon attends toi à ne plus pouvoir marcher pendant une semaine.** » Fit-elle pensive.

Sasuke sauta sur ses pieds, le visage écarlate.

« **D'ailleurs, mon frère et les autres ont parié sur combien de temps tu va résister à notre blondinet.**

**-Temari !** »

Elle explosa alors de rire devant le visage outrée du brun avant de se lever et de lui pincer les joues.

« **T'inquiète pas Sasu-chan ! Temari nee-san va te protéger !** »

Cette phrase ne le rassura absolument pas. L'Uchiha se massa les tempes avant de se lever et de retourner en cours.

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

.

Les ragots avaient fait leur œuvre et toute l'Université ou presque était au courant pour le baiser. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être un animal de foire. Il reçut nombre de regards noirs mais le plus hargneux était celui de cette fille, Hinata Hyûga. Il ressentait ses envies de meurtres à chaque fois qu'il la croisait.

La semaine continua dans ce sens. Temari avait tenue parole et était allé parler à Naruto. Le blond était venu s'excuser auprès de lui mais ne démordait pas. Ainsi ils avaient passé un accord. L'Uzumaki continuait sa _cour _auprès de Sasuke mais restait plus modéré que dans ses débuts et l'Uchiha lui donnait une chance. Si au final, le brun ne tombait pas sous le charme, Naruto le laisserai définitivement tranquille.

Le vendredi arriva et Sasuke sortit de son cours de mathématiques comme si il avait le diable aux trousses. Orochimaru n'était franchement pas net et plus il sera loin de ce malade mieux ce serai. Il attendit Suigestu et les autres et ils se dirigèrent vers le Refuge. A cause de l'accord, Sasuke devait aller déjeuner avec le blond et passer ses pauses avec lui et donc sa bande. Heureusement, Temari était là pour superviser tout ça et le brun ramenait ses amis avec lui, simple mesure de précaution. Des exclamations retentissaient derrière la porte et Sasuke entra. Les cris provenaient de Naruto et Kiba (évidement eux) jouant au baby-foot. Visiblement, l'Inuzuka était entrain de perdre. Une lueur de malice s'alluma dans les yeux de Sasuke et il s'avança sans bruit vers le blond qui lui tournait le dos.

« **Usuratonkachi !** » S'exclama-t-il à son oreille, le faisant sursauter et laissant la possibilité à Kiba de marquer.

Naruto se retourna vers le brun, en boudant.

« **Non ! C'est de la triche Chaton !** » Se plaignit-il.

« **Non, ça s'appelle de l'entraide avec les plus nuls.**

-**Hey ! C'est qui que tu traite de nul Microbe !** » Cria Kiba.

« **N'insulte pas Sasuke-kun le cabot !** » Répliqua Karin.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil. Il leva un regard lassé sur Suigestu qui se leva pour faire taire la furie rousse. Ça dégénéra ensuite en une dispute à trois. L'Uchiha voulut se tourner vers Juugo pour trouver du soutient mais ce dernier était en grande conversation avec la tête d'ananas. Naruto se glissa derrière lui et l'enlaça. Sasuke protesta pour la forme mais se laissa faire. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais il commençait à s'habituer aux attentions du blond.

« **Qu'est ce que tu veux baka ?** » Demanda-t-il.

« **Rien.**

**-Alors lâche-moi.**

**-Non.** »

Elle vit Temari les regarder d'un œil attendri et il résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue. Kiba finit par venir s'affaler sur un pouf laissant Suigestu et Karin à leur dispute.

« **Bon et si on se faisait un truc ce soir !** » Lança l'Inuzuka.

« **Genre quoi ?** » Demanda Neji.

« **Une virée en ville et…Un cache-cache !** » Proposa Kiba.

Toute la bande de Naruto acquiesça, enthousiaste.

« **Un cache-cache ! T'es vraiment un gamin Inuzuka !** » Se moqua Suigestu.

« **Oh mais c'est que tu n'as jamais joué à un de Nos cache-cache.** » Intervint alors Gaara avec un sourire effrayant.

Sasuke eut un frisson et se serra contre Naruto. Les seules fois où ce mec ouvrait la bouche, ça lui fichait toujours la trouille.

« **Ouais, cette fois ça va se passer ici même, dans l'Université !** » Rit Naruto.

« **Hein ? Mais vous êtes pas bien ! C'est interdit, si on se fait choper on est mort !** » Cria Karin.

« **Ben alors, on à la trouille la sorcière !** » Railla Suigestu.

« **La ferme face de requin !** »

« **Bon, on est tous d'accord. On va manger en ville avant de venir ici.** » Résuma Temari.

« **On va à l'Ichikaru et c'es non négociable !** » Dit alors Naruto.

« **OK, mais pas question de te payer quoi que ce soit.** » accepta Shikamaru avant de se rendormir.

Le blond ronchonna un peu et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

« **Je viens te chercher ce soir d'accord ?** » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

L'Uchiha frissonna un peu et réfléchit. Son père n'était pas là, son frère serait au commissariat et ne resterait que sa mère. Elle serait contente qu'il sorte avec des amis.

« **Ouais.**

**-Cool !** » S'exclama l'Uzumaki en lui plaquant un baiser sur la gorge.

Sasuke fit tout son possible pour ne pas rougir et heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie retentit. Ils retournèrent en cours.

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

.

Planté devant son armoire, Sasuke cherchait ce qu'il allait mettre. Ce faisant l'effet d'être une fille, il grogna et prit ce qui lui passait sous la main. Un jean noir délavé avec des déchirures, un T-shirt noir par-dessus lequel il enfila une chemise rouge à manche court. Il prit un sac bandoulière et y mit son portefeuille, ses clés et son portable. Il attrapa sa veste, des mitaines, une écharpe et un bonnet et descendit au salon où se trouvait sa mère.

« **Ah mon chéri, je suis si heureuse que tu te sois fait des amis ! Il faudra qu'ils viennent pour que tu me les présente !** » S'exclama sa mère en le serrant (vraiment très TRES fort) dans ses bras.

« **Euh ouais, on verra….** »

Son portable vibra et il regarda. Un message de Naruto.

_Je suis là dans 10 minutes Chaton._

Le brun mit son portable hors de la vue de sa mère. Si elle voyait ce message, il était mort.

« **Bon Maman, j'y vais.**

**-D'accord, amuse-toi bien mon poussin !** »

Il mit ses converse, enfila sa veste et le reste avant de sortir et d'aller attendre Naruto sur le trottoir. Le rugissement d'une moto lui fit relever la tête et Naruto se stoppa devant lui. Il souleva sa visière, dévoilant ses yeux bleu rieur.

« **Bonsoir Chaton.**

**-Salut.** »

Le blond lui tendit un casque et l'aida à le mettre.

« **Allez en selle !** »

Sasuke enjamba la moto et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'Uzumaki.

« **Accroche-toi bien !** »

Il baissa sa visière et fit rugir le moteur avant que la moto ne s'élance sur la descente du quartier résidentiel, filant à toute allure vers le centre ville. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps. _Evidement puisque ce taré roulait comme un malade !_ Ils arrivèrent donc à l'Ichikaru. C'était un bar dont la spécialité était les ramens. Sasuke descendit rapidement du monstre de métal, retira son casque et hurla sur le blond.

« **T'avais besoin de rouler aussi vite ! Usuratonkachi !** »

Naruto retira son casque, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« **Je l'ai fais exprès juste pour sentir ton petit corps se serrer contre le mien !** » Susurra-t-il.

« **Hentaï !** » Cria-t-il en le frappant.

Le blond rit et rangea les deux casque avant d'attraper la petite furie brune par la taille et de l'entrainer au bar. Sasuke sentit Naruto se raidir et leva les yeux pour tomber sur Hinata. Il vit Neji leur adresser un regard d'excuse. L'Uchiha voulut s'éloigner un peu du blond mais l'Uzumaki le serra d'autant plus contre lui.

« **Ben alors, vous vous êtes perdu en route ou quoi !** »S'exclama Kiba, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« **Non, c'est juste que Chaton est une petit nature !**

**-Quoi ! C'est toi qui es détraqué !**

**-Je confirme ! Tu roule comme un malade Naruto !** » Le soutint Temari.

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnant, portant une toque s'avança vers eux.

« **Ah, Naruto ! Tu m'emmène de nouveaux clients à ce que je vois !**

**-Salut Teuchi-san ! J'espère que t'es près à bosser, j'ai une faim de loup !** »

Le gérant de l'Ichikaru éclata de rire.

« **Je n'en doute pas ! Allez, installez-vous ! Ayama va vous donner les cartes.** »

Ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets. Naruto prit place à côté de Sasuke et avant qu'Hinata ne s'installa de l'autre côté du blond, Temari prit la place. La brune aux yeux pâles furieuse, fut entrainée par son cousin un plus loin. Temari regarda Sasuke en levant ses deux pouces.

« **Bonsoir chers clients !** » s'exclama une brunette à l'air joyeux.

« **Salut Ayame !**

**-Naruto, toi je ne te demande même pas ce que tu veux !** »

Le blond rit et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. La jeune fille distribua des cartes à tout le monde. Sasuke se décida pour des ramens au miso. Les commandes furent prises et leurs plats furent rapidement préparés. Sasuke regarda avec effarement Naruto avaler une dizaine bols à la suite. Le repas se passa très bien, Naruto et Kiba s'étant désignés clown de la soirée les avaient fait bien rire. Ils payèrent et sortirent du bar. Naruto s'étira en se frottant le ventre.

« **Ah ! J'ai bien mangé !**

**-Comment tu fais pour bouffer autant mec !** » S'exclama Suigestu.

« **Naruto est un mystère de la nature, pour ne pas dire une erreur.** » Se moqua Kiba.

« **Bon allez, on se bouge, j'ai hâte de jouer moi !** » Les coupa Temari.

Naruto acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa moto avec Sasuke. Les autres allèrent au mini-van de Shikamaru. Naruto se gara sur un parking désert, pas très loin de l'Université.

« **On va y aller à pied, pour pas se faire repérer par les gardiens.** »

Les autres descendirent du van et toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers le campus. Ils la contournèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant le grillage. Neji et Kiba se penchèrent et soulevèrent avec facilité un pan du grillage.

« **Allez, grouillez vous de passer !** »

Ils se faufilèrent dans le campus et allèrent jusqu'au bâtiment D, le plus reculé de l'entrée de campus.

« **Bien, voici les règles. Vu que nous sommes nombreux, deux personnes chercheront les autres. Ils ont une heure et demie pour tous nous trouver. Si au bout de ce délai vous n'avez pas été trouvé, descendez dans le hall principal qui sera notre point de repère. La partie ne se déroule que dans ce bâtiment, interdiction d'en sortir. Si vous voyez un gardien, envoyez un texto à tout le monde. Lorsque que vous êtes trouvé, vous faite le gai. Des questions ?** » Expliqua Shikamaru.

Ils secouèrent la tête. Ils se placèrent en cercle

« **Bon, on va se la faire à Shi Fu Mi.** »

Et c'est Karin et Gaara qui furent désignés comme chasseurs.

« **Comptez jusqu'à 100.** »

Sasuke s'élança dans le couloir sur sa gauche et courut jusqu'à l'escalier. Son cœur battait et tout son corps était parcourut par l'excitation et la peur. Il monta rapidement jusqu'au quatrième étage. Une fois dans le couloir, il chercha un endroit pour se cacher. Une main lui agrippa le poignet et il retint un cri. Il se tourna pour tomber sur Hinata.

« **Écoute-moi bien Uchiha. Naruto est à moi ! Quoi que tu fasses ou que tu dises, il reviendra toujours vers moi. Il y en a pleins qui sont passés avant toi mais moi je suis toujours là contrairement à eux et bientôt à toi ! Je peux lui donner ce qu'il désire vraiment, ce qu'il aime ! Un gosse comme toi ne pourra même pas lui offrir un dixième de ce que je peux lui donner ! Alors profite bien de ses quelques moments avec lui, parce qu'ils sont comptés !** » Lui cracha-t-elle au visage avant de le laisser planter là.

Sasuke ne réagit pas sur le coup. Il resta les bras ballant, fixant le sol alors qu'une soudaine envie de pleurer montait en lui. Ce qu'avait dit Hinata le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Des bruits de courses retentirent.

« **Chaton ? Qu'est ce que tu fais, il faut que tu te cache !** »

Le brun releva la tête vers Naruto. Le blond plissa les yeux d'inquiétude en regardant le visage vide d'émotion du petit Uchiha.

« **Hey, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** »

Sasuke ne répondit pas. La voix de Gaara retentit dans la cage d'escalier. Naruto attrapa Sasuke par la main et l'entraîna au fond du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de droite et les fit entrer dans une remise. Naruto plaqua son oreille contre la porte et écouta. Gaara n'était pas dans ce couloir. Il souffla, soulagé et se tourna vers Sasuke.

« **Chaton ? Qu…**

**-Je veux arrêter.** » Le coupa Sasuke d'une voix froide.

Il releva la tête vers l'Uzumaki.

« **L'accord ne tient plus et je ne veux plus que tu essaye de me charmer.** »

Les yeux du blond s'assombrirent dangereusement, étincelant de lueurs rouges. Naruto inspira profondément pour se calmer et avança vers Sasuke. Le brun recula et son dos se cogna contre le mur.

« **Hinata t'as dit quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?** »

Sasuke écarquilla un instant les yeux.

« **Je l'ai vu partir avec un air satisfait. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu veuille soudainement tout arrêter hein ?**

**-R..Rien, c'est ma décision.** » Bégaya Sasuke en lui tournant le dos.

**-Vraiment ?** »

Le corps du Naruto se colla contre son dos, plaquant son bassin contre ses reins. Sasuke ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il sentit la bouche brûlante du blond dans sa nuque et son souffle chaud dans son cou le faisant trembler.

« **Naruto …Naruto,** haleta-t-il, **qu'est ce que ...** »

« **Shhsh Sasuke** » Murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille pendant que ses mains se faufilaient sous son T-shirt.

Sasuke étouffa un gémissement quand les doigts de l'Uzumaki dessinèrent des arabesques brûlantes sur son ventre. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser essayait de le faire changer d'avis. Le brun essaya encore une fois, mais avec moins de force pourtant, de se dégager de cette étreinte. Naruto l'attrapa par les épaules, le retourna face à lui et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur où il le maintint plaqué avec force.

« **Tu veux toujours que j'arrête Sasuke ? Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille c'est ça ?** » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sasuke secoua la tête, perdu. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Naruto combla la distance entre leur deux corps et plongea vers le cou fin de sa proie. Il le lécha doucement, l'embrassa tendrement et suça la peau si blanche. Sasuke frémissait sous la tendresse de ces caresses. Naruto stoppa et planta son regard dans les yeux confus de Sasuke

« **Je t'ai menti Sasuke, jamais je n'arrêterai d'essayer de t'avoir.** »

Mais elle ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, des lèvres chaudes et douces vinrent se poser avec autorité sur sa bouche tandis qu'une main venait presser sa nuque. Le baiser fut fougueux, désordonner. A cet instant, Sasuke perdit l'esprit, se laissant envahir par la sensation électrisante de ces lèvres chaudes se mouvant contre les siennes. La langue brûlante du blond pénétra sa bouche et joua avec la sienne, lui enflammant les sens. Puis soudain, dans un élan de possessivité Naruto l'attrapa par les hanches et le souleva de terre, le forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Im gémit mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas là. Il se frotta lascivement contre lui, en de langoureux mouvements de hanches qui achevèrent de lui faire perdre la tête.

Sasuke agrippa son cou et lui rendit son baiser avec force, à la limite du désespoir. Il se savait à présent perdu, Naruto avait gagné. Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête.

* * *

**Blanche de Nuit : **Et voilà ! Elle n'est pas bien cette suite ?

**Naruto : **Moi, j'adhère à fond !

**BAM !**

Naruto s'effondre par terre avec une belle bosse.

**Sasuke :** Baka !

**Blanche de Nuit **: Allons Sasuke, tu es trop grognon !

Sasuke lui lance un regard de la mort qui tue.

**Blanche de Nuit : **Hum Hum…Enfin bref ! En tout cas moi j'ai toujours voulut faire un cache-cache de nuit dans mon lycée ! Rien de tel pour vous fouetter le sang que l'adrénaline pure et dure !

**Sasuke : **Tu veux de l'adrénaline ? Je vais t'en donner moi, auteur de pacotille !

**Blanche de Nuit : **Mais Sasu-chan ! C'est pour ton bien que j'écris cette fiction ! Tu devrais l'adorer !

**Sasuke :** Je te donne trois secondes d'avance. (Fait craquer ses doigts.)

**Blanche de Nuit : **Hé…Hé… Bon, laissez nous des reviews et priez pour je reste en vie ! A plus pour la suite ! Sayonara !

Blanche de Nuit part en courant, suivit d'un malade mental au regard sadique !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Devil inside You

Auteur : Blanche de Nuit

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rating: M

Genre: Mini Fiction – UA - Romance

Résumé: Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit-là changerait sa vie au plus haut point.

Warning : Présence de lemon et de scènes quelques peu violentes.

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !_Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

BlaBla de l'auteur : Vraiment désolée pour cette TRES LONGUE ATTENTE ! Je suis impardonnable et je n'ai pas d'excuse donc encore une fois, PARDON ! Mais j'i un peu de mal à faire en sorte que les évènements s'enchaine logiquement et que la fiction reste courte.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**EstrellaYYa :**_ Et oui ! Mais qui peut résister à notre Naruto !

_**Cacahouette4ever **_: Merci et bienvenue ! Je le redis encore une fois, je n'aime pas Hinata que ce soit dans le manga, dans l'anime ou dans les fictions, Voilà !

_**Akatsuki-Melody :**_ Bienvenue et merci ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise ! J'avais envie de changer un peu, la majorité du temps, c'est Sasuke le froid rebelle !

_**Mrs Peach girl **__:_ Merci et bienvenue ! Ouais, Naruto seme, il n'y en a pas assez à mon goût !

_**Onigiri Addict **__:_ Bienvenue et merci ! On peut dire que je les ai vraiment fait OOC nos deux petits ! Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis vraiment désolé (encore une fois) mais je ne suis pas parfaite ! Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour vous éviter ces catastrophes ! Mais je me cherche une bêta et c'est en bonne voie !

_**Lilie21 :**_ Bonjour et merci ! Meci d'avoir ajouté ma fic à tes favoris, ça me fait plaisir !

_**NaneAnn : **_Hôpital ?! J'espère que ce n'était rien de grave ! Contente que la scène du baiser t'ait plu ! La partie de cache-cache dans l'école est le rêve que je garde précieusement ! Pour Hinata, on est d'accord !

_**Saskia93 :**_ Merci et bienvenue ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touché !

_**Mytsu-chan :**_ Bienvenue et merci ! Je suis touchée que tu te sois donné la peine de mettre une review et que tu trouves ma fiction bien !

_**Coco91 :**_ Merci et bienvenue ! Contente que tu adores ma fiction !

_**Midnight :**_ Bienvenue et merci ! Tu adhères, c'est cool ! Je suis contente que le caractère des personnages te plaise même si ce ne sont pas les vrais.

_**Niniche :**_ Merci beaucoup et bienvenue !

_**Estuko-samagui :**_ Contente que tu ais adoré ! Voilà la suite, tu es servie !

_**Mytsuko **_: Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud !

* * *

Devil Inside You

(Partie 3)

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

.

Assis dans la salle d'attente du commissariat, les menottes aux poignets, Sasuke se retenait de se jeter sur cet imbécile d'Uzumaki pour lui coller son poing dans la figure et effacer se putain de sourire narquois de ses lèvres. Pourquoi ! Kami-sama ! Pourquoi avait-il suivi cet imbécile !

_**Flash-Back**_

_Naruto se décolla lentement de Sasuke et le reposa au sol. Le brun, haletant, ouvrit des yeux embrumés sur le blond qui le regardait, un air victorieux sur le visage._

_« __**Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière Chaton. Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, je compte bien te garder pour un long, très long moment.**__ » Susurra-t-il._

_L'Uchiwa lui frappa mollement le bras mais ne chercha pas à le contredire._

_Au rez-de-chaussée, Shikamaru qui avait été trouvé en premier par Gaara, somnolait assis dans un coin près de l'entrée du bâtiment. La partie de cache-cache avait commencé depuis environ 30 minutes. Le cliquetis d'un trousseau de clé le tira de son léger sommeil. Deux gardiens venaient d'entrer. _

_« __**Merde.**__ » Souffla-t-il en se relevant d'un bond avant de partir en courant._

_« __**Hey ! Je viens de voir quelqu'un ! Appelle les flics !**__ »S'exclama un des vigile._

_Shikamaru prit l'escalier de secours et sortit son portable. Il envoya rapidement un message à tout le monde et se dirigea vers la sortie de secours. Il croisa Juugo au passage et tous deux sortirent du bâtiment et coururent pour rejoindre le van. Le Nara se glissa derrière le volant et démarra, allant se poster devant le grillage. Bientôt ils virent arriver Karin, suivit d'Hinata et de Neji. Puis Temari arriva. Les sirènes des voitures de polices retentirent._

_« __**On y va Shika, on les sortira de là tout à l'heure.**__ » Finit par dire Temari._

_Le flemmard soupira et démarra et le van dévala la côte._

_Naruto n'avait pas senti son téléphone vibrer, trop occupé à taquiner Sasuke. Et ce dernier, qui lui cria dessus alerta les gardiens qui traquaient les adolescents. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. Naruto se retourna, gardant Sasuke derrière lui._

_« __**Tss…Uzumaki, pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris de te voir ici ?**__ » Soupira le premier gardien._

_« __**Arihito-san, ce n'est que vous !**__ » Sourit Naruto, quelque peu soulagé._

_« __**Franchement gamin ! Et puis, qui est-ce que tu caches comme ça ?**__ »_

_Le gardien se décala sur le côté pour voir Sasuke._

_« __**Et en plus, t'entraine les premières années dans tes conneries ! Bon allez, tu sais comment ça se passe, t'as cinq minutes pour lui expliquer et vous rappliquez dans le hall.**__ » Déclara Arihito en sortant._

_Le blond soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux._

_« __**Que… ?**_

_**-Ils ont appelez les flics, donc on va se faire embarquer au poste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne portent jamais plainte contre nous.**__ »_

_Sasuke se figea. Flic = Comissariat = Itachi…_

_« __**Non, mais s'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que c'estpas vrai !**__ » Cria l'Uchiwa._

_« __**Calme-toi Chaton, c'est trois fois rien.**_

_**-Mon frère est flic Teme !**_

_**-Ah oui, c'est vrai.**__ »_

_Le brun se retint de lui en foutre une et sortie en le bousculant brutalement. Dans le hall d'entrée, Suigestu, Kiba et Gaara avaient déjà les menottes aux poignets et attendaient, adossés au mur._

_« __**Voilà les deux derniers.**__ » Dit Arihito._

_Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, et pria pour que ce ne soit pas son frère. Heureusement pour lui, c'était le cas. Les policiers s'avancèrent vers eux et leur passèrent les bracelets métalliques._

_« __**Hey, mais t'es le petit frère d'Itachi !**__ » S'exclama l'un deux._

_Le cadet des Uchiwa souhaita que la terre l'engloutisse._

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

.

Et voilà comment Sasuke c'est retrouvé au commissariat. Evidemment, les deux flics avaient prévenu son frère et sa mère. Autant lui peindre une cible sur le visage. La porte d'entrée du poste s'ouvrit sur une furie brune qui se jeta directement sur Sasuke.

« Oh, mon bébé ! Tu n'as rien ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! » S'affola sa mère en l'étouffant dans ses bras.

« Maman. » Appela une voix froide.

Sasuke se crispa sur son siège en sentant l'aura glacial émanant d'Itachi. Mikoto acquiesça et se redressa, recomposant le masque froid des Uchiwa sur son visage. Sasuke releva deux yeux craintifs sur son frère mais la colère de ce dernier de s'abattit pas sur lui mais sur Naruto. L'ainé des Uchiwa souleva violement le blond par le col.

« Nii-san, non ! »

Naruto regarda brièvement Sasuke, le rassurant avant de reporter son attention sur Itachi.

« Si je te revois encore tourner autour de mon frère, je te descends Kyûbi. »

A l'entente du nom, les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouges sang. Toutes les personnes autour eurent un mouvement de recul.

« _Comme tu es le frère de Sasuke, je ne te toucherai pas mais tu ferai mieux de me lâcher._ » Grogna Naruto. Sasuke eut un frisson. La voix du blond était différente, plus grave, plus rauque et plus dangereuse. Kyûbi était vraiment là.

« Nii-san, s'il te plait lâche-le. » Plaida Sasuke en agrippant le bras de son frère.

Itachi le regarda brièvement et obtempéra. Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard puis le chef de la police intervint, mettant fin à la confrontation.

« Itachi, ton frère peut partir. Comme c'est la première fois qu'il se fait arrêter et que rien de grave n'est arrivé, on ne va pas ouvrir de casier.

-Merci. »

Le policier qui les avait emmenés lui retira ses menottes. Sasuke frotta ses poignets et adressa un regard quelque peu inquiet à Naruto. Le blond lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi Chaton ! J'ai l'habitude. On se revoit lundi. »

Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et le tira sèchement par le bras hors du commissariat. Le trajet jusqu' à la maison se fit dans un silence glacial. A chaque feu, son frère lui jetait un regard furieux à travers le rétroviseur. Itachi gara la voiture et entra sans les attendre. Sasuke descendit lentement de la voiture. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement et entra à son tour. Le cadet des Uchiwa resta quelques instants dehors, tentant de se reprendre avant de devoir faire face à son frère. Il souffla un bon coup et entra, allant directement dans le salon. En voyant le visage d'Itachi, Sasuke remercia le ciel que son père ne soit pas là… Mikoto était assis dans le fauteuil à côté de son fils aîné.

« Explications. Tout de suite. » Ordonna Itachi.

« C'était juste pour s'amuser…

-Parce qu'entrer par effraction dans un établissement privé est un jeu ? Et ne t'avais-je pas dis de ne pas t'approcher de ce Kyûbi ? » Rétorqua froidement l'aîné.

« Naruto…

-Pardon ?

-Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, pas Kyûbi. » Corrigea-t-il.

Itachi plissa dangereusement les yeux et le fixa longuement. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien pousser son asociale de petit frère à ce comporter de la sorte…Mikoto regarda Itachi réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme et se leva.

« Je crois qu'il y a eu assez d'émotion pour ce soir. Sasuke tu es privé de sortie pendant deux semaines. Tu rentres directement après tes cours. Maintenant monte dans ta chambre. »

Sasuke acquiesça et se dépêcha de monter. Il referma la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Se retournant sur le dos, il soupira bruyamment et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il secoua la tête et maudit le blond…

.

.ஐ..ஐ..ஐ.

.

Ce fut avec soulagement que Sasuke vit arriver le lundi. Le week-end avait été…polaire. Itachi ne l'avait lâché d'une semelle, toujours à lui reprocher ce qu'il c'était passé. C'est d'ailleurs son grand frère qui le déposa au lycée. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la portière, Sasuke sentit la main de l'aîné des Uchiwa s'abattre sur son épaule.

« **Tu rentres directement à la maison et ne t'avise pas de rester avec ce gars. Je le saurai de toute façon et ça pourrait lui attirer des ennuis…** »

Sasuke se tourna vers son frère.

« **Tu me fais surveiller !** » S'outra-t-il.

« **Ton Uzumaki n'a pas que des amis ici, pleins de gens se ferait un plaisir de lui causer quelques soucis…**

**-Si tu oses…**

**-Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Obéis et tout ira bien pour lui.** »

Sasuke sortit de la voiture en claquant violemment la portière. En déambulant sur le campus, il sentit que les regards pesants de ceux qui le surveillaient. Il entra dans la classe en balançant rageusement son sac sur son bureau. Suigestu, Juugo et Karin s'assirent près de lui en silence. Puis Suigestu tenta de lui parler.

« **Alors ?**

**-Privé de sortie pendant 2 semaines, je ne dois plus approcher Naruto et en plus mon frère me fait surveiller par des élèves du campus.** » Maugréa-t-il.

« **J'en connais un qui va pas être content…** » Souffla Karin.

« **Oui mais je n'ai pas le choix. D'ailleurs c'est de sa faute.** » Rajouta le brun avec mauvaise foi.

« **Moi mes parents se sont foutus de moi.** » Déclara Suigestu.

« **T'as bien de la chance.** » Continua Sasuke.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'entrée du professeur Hatake.

A la pause, les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers les bancs de la cours au lieu de se rendre au Refuge. Le portable de Sasuke sonna, affichant le nom de Naruto. Il le regarda un instant et raccrocha. Il passa ensuite le reste de la journée à éviter le blond, avec l'aide de ses amis. Les appels et les messages de l'Uzumaki furent si nombreux qu'il fut obligé de bloquer son numéro. Quand Itachi vint le chercher sur le parking, Sasuke vit au loin Naruto le regarder, la mine sombre et une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. Le cœur du brun se serra un instant et il monta dans la voiture. Cette situation se reproduisit tout au long de la punition du brun malgré la ténacité de Naruto à essayer de l'attraper. Mais tout prit fin le jour ou le blond en eut vraiment marre de ce jeu de chat et de la souris…

Mikoto se rendait à une réception entre amies et Itachi lui servit de chauffeur. Sasuke se retrouva seul pour la soirée. Après avoir terminée ses devoirs, dont une très longue rédaction, il alla prendre une rapide douche. Il enfila un large T-shirt et un boxer et descendit à la cuisine de faire une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il comptait boire devant un film. Alors qu'il choisissait un dvd, un bruissement le fit sursauter. Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux azur. L'Uchiwa poussa un cri et fut sur son lit.

« **Na…Naruto ?** » Balbutia-t-il alors que le blond montait à son tour sur le lit.

L'Uzumaki s'assit sur son bassin et plaqua ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête en plaçant son visage en face du sien. Les yeux bleus virèrent au rouge l'espace de quelques secondes.

« **Ce jeu est entrain de nous lasser Sasuke. Alors tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'évite de puis un mois.** » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix grondante.

« **Lâches-moi !** » S'écria-t-il en se débattant.

« **Tu ferais mieux de répondre, ma patience à des limites.** »

Le cœur du plus jeune battait la chamade, semblant vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

« **Je n'ai rien à te dire !**

**-Bien, si tu ne veux pas parler, moi je vais le faire.** »

Il allongea les bras de Sasuke contre son corps et les bloqua de ses cuisses. Il se redressa ensuite et croisa les bras sur torse.

« **Deux putains de semaine que je te cours après dans tous le campus. Tu as du bien te marrer à me faire passer pour un con. Le Kyûbi devenu le toutou d'un petit première année, wahou qu'est-ce qu'on rigole !** » Commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Les mots de Naruto furent comme une gifle.

« **Non, c'est pas ça ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire passer pour un idiot !**

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-Je…Itachi m'a ordonné de ne plus m'approcher de toi…Je ne voulais pas que tu es plus d'ennuis…** » Sa voix se réduisant à la fin de sa phrase.

Le visage de Naruto s'adoucit et il éclata soudain de rire. Honteux, Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté.

« **Baka. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour commencer à avoir des ennuis Chaton.** » Mumura le blond en frôlant affectueusement la tempe du brun du bout de son nez.

L'Uzumaki se redressa et bascula sur le côté du lit, s'allongeant près de l'Uchiwa. Le petit brun hésita un instant et se blottit conte Naruto en maugréant.

« **Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Chaton.** » Sourit le blond avant de se recevoir un coup de poing.

Ils restèrent comme ça, dans un silence détendu et le sommeil vint les prendre par surprise.

* * *

BAM !

**Blanche de Nuit : **OUIN ! Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé !

**Sasuke : **Non mais t'as pas honte ! Depuis combien de temps tu fais poiroter nos lecteurs !

**Blanche de nuit (à genoux) : **Pardon, je suis impardonnable !

**Sasuke : **Tu ne mérites même pas qu'on te lise. Et encore moins de m'avoir dans ta fiction !

Un éclair passe dans les yeux de l'auteur qui se relève d'un bond.

**Blanche de Nuit : **Vas pas trop loin le nabot ou tu finis EGORGE AU FOND D'UNE RUELLE !

Sasuke blanchit brusquement. Naruto arriva alors.

**Naruto : **Bon, on se calme. C'est normal de s'énerver un peu avec ce stresse. Mais l'important c'est que le chapitre soit enfin posté.

Blanche saute sur Naruto, en mode koala.

**Blanche de nuit :** Naruto ! La voix de la raison !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant dans son coin.

**Blanche de nuit : **Pour me faire pardonner, je vous concocte un lemon à vous faire faire une hémorragie !


End file.
